


You'll Never Be Alone

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Amberlon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle is the new Ellcrys. Unable to communicate with any of her loved ones she has never felt so alone. That is untill a certain Druid reminds her that she'll never be alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Be Alone

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The light. A blinding light had been the last thing Amberle Elessidel had seen after she had entered The Ellcrys.  
No, she had become The Ellcrys.  
After the light had eventually subsided it had felt like an eternity before she finally saw something again, she saw the sanctuary, where she had been just before choosing to enter The Ellcrys. The second thing she sees is Wil. Wil Ohmsford and Allanon The Druid.  
Could this have all been a dream? An illusion? Had she hit her head or something and had dreamt it all up, becoming The Ellcrys?  
“Wil! Allanon!” Amberle tries to yell, yet finds she cannot speak.  
She tries calling their names again, no sounds come out though.  
Then, she tries to move, lift herself up from the ground, reach out with her hands but she cannot. She cannot move any part of her body, because she has no body.  
It had not been a dream.  
She, Amberle Elessidel had become The Ellcrys.  
She had accepted her fate and sacrificed her body for the safety of the four lands but now she has made the sacrifice and knows that she will forever remain as a tree and for now unable to say or move anything all she wants to do is cry.  
But even that is an impossibility.

 

Time passes, Amberle doesn't know how much time, only that it feels like an eternity.  
Wil had come to visit her as the tree everyday.  
He would beg of her to speak to him and Amberle would die a little each time on the inside every time he'd beg as she would try to say words to him, reply to him but she just can't! She can't say anything to him at all and it destroys her.  
She watches him though, everyday, he speaks to her even if she doesn't reply and rests his hand on one of the trunks of The Ellcrys, almost as if he were trying to hold her hand but Amberle can't feel him, she can't feel him at all.

 

One day after what felt like so many Wil came to tell her that he was leaving Aborlon.  
The words saddened Amberle but she completely understood why.  
He was returning to Safehold to try and rescue Eretria.  
Amberle was glad that's what he wanted to do, even if she couldn't wish him luck, tell him to be careful, say goodbye…  
Wil was gone by the end of the day.

 

As the days dragged by Amberle still couldn't speak a word.  
She pray the day comes when she is able to as she knows she one day will be able to speak as The Ellcrys before her spoke to her before.  
That's how this all began! Amberle remembers, this time not surprised when she doesn't feel a tear escape from her eye, having now gotten used to the fact she'd never feel anything again. She'd feel emotions, of course but she'd never again another persons touch. Whilst people may come to her, speak to her. Amberle feels alone, completely alone.  
Nothing will ever change that now.

 

As more days go by for Amberle she gets more frequent visitors, with Wil on his quest to Safehold he isn't one of them but her Uncle Ander is.  
The first time Ander had visited Amberle he had wept to her about everyone he had lost.  
Amberle's father, Aine, his father, Arion, Commander Tilton and even Amberle and that had shaken her to her very core, Ander broken at the fact she was gone.  
I'm not gone, she wants to scream, I'm here! She wants to yell to him, to comfort her uncle but still, she cannot and it hurts her almost more than she can bear!

 

Catania is another one of her visitors. Her best friend.  
Catania cries a lot when she comes to speak to Amberle, yet she does not cry about Amberle’s predicament as much as she cries about Bandon.  
Bandon, apparently having disappeared and not returned, taken over by darkness.  
It wounds Amberle that she cannot comfort her friend as she cries, hold her in her arms and promise her that everything's going to be alright.  
She can't do any of that, instead she is left with the knowledge that she cannot console her friend and that Bandon is god knows where!  
Somewhere unsafe, somewhere in danger and taken over by darkness.  
Amberle has never wanted to cry so much in her life.

 

Then, the day after Catania had been and opened up about Bandon being gone. Allanon arrived in the sanctuary.  
He, just like everyone else who had come to visit her had walked over to the tree and placed his hand on the trunk of The Ellcrys.  
“Princess?” His deep voice startling her suddenly as she hears him. Not like she hears Wil, Catania and Ander. She hears him as if they were having a normal conversation face to face, not like he is just speaking to the tree, he speaks to her.  
“Are you alright Amberle? I could sense your distress.” He states softly, concern in his voice.  
“Allanon?” She tries to say, knowing it to be pointless, she won't be able to speak to him, just like the others.  
“Yes Amberle?” He replies causing her to freeze, if she could freeze that's if!  
Allanon can hear her. Allanon spoke to her, she replied and he replied back.  
She has her voice back.  
“You can hear me?” Is the first thing she says next.  
“Yes, princess I can hear you. I could hear you from the very beginning.” He admits to her.  
“How? Why? I can't talk to anyone else. No one can hear me.” She whispers, still glad to be able to speak and hear her own voice again and someone having a conversation with her.  
“I am a Druid, Amberle. I have always been able to communicate with The Ellcrys because of my magic.” He reveals to her, Amberle would have nodded if she were able to.  
“Before, when you could hear The Ellcrys taking to you, I could hear the voice as well. I understood what you were going through and I understood what you had to do.”  
“I knew you understood me. I just knew before the battle that you were aware of what I would have to do. You asked me if I was ready to see this through.” Amberle replies.  
“And you did, Amberle. You saved us all and the four lands from the Dagda Moor.” Allanon gives her that handsome half smile of his and she wishes she could smile back at him.  
“What did I do though Allanon? I sacrificed everything! I lied to Wil and now I'm The Ellcrys. You are the only person who I've talked to that has spoken back to me! I miss it. I miss everything.” Amberle cries her anguish to Allanon.  
“You put the lives of your loved ones and your friends before yourself. The sacrifice you made Amberle was selfless. Selfless and brave and everyone will forever remember you for it. The Ellcrys before you knew what you would have to do to save us all which is why it advised you not to become attached to Wil.” Allanon reminds her of that moment.  
“You will be able to speak to the others when you are ready…”  
“I'm ready now Allanon! I'm beyond ready.” Amberle cries.  
“It takes time but I assure you Amberle that one day soon you'll talk to them like we talk now and until that day comes you can always reach out to me, I will always reply.” He promises her.  
“You knew about all this from the start didn't you?” Amberle questions.  
“That I did Amberle, you’ll never know how sorry I am that this is the way it had to be and that I couldn't prevent it from happening to you but destiny had already found this path for you.” He murmurs softly.  
“I could hear your anguish Amberle.” He admits.  
“It has been unbearable. I know that all this is necessary but it hurt so much. I feel so alone.” She trails off, Allanon looking down, away from her.  
“Until someone finally spoke to me and I spoke to them.” She responds as he looks up at her again with a genuine smile.  
“You'll never be alone Amberle.” He murmurs and this time when he touches the trunk of the tree Amberle feels his touch and it feels like he's holding her hand…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm probably alone in this but I am a massive shipper of Allanon and Amberle. Allanon is my favourite character in Shannara because he is just so awesome! I don't know why I ship this there is just something about this pairing that is so wonderful! Thanks again for reading


End file.
